Beach Night
by PixieKira
Summary: Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran, and Tomoyo go to the beach but then Sakura comes back at night to think about you know...only to find that Syaoran is there to think too ^_~ pleez R x R
1. Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP, Nelvana, Pioneer, blah blah does o.o;  
  
A/N : Their all 15 here ok ? So don't go all O.O when you see what bathing suits their wearing, k ?  
  
~Beach Night~  
  
Sakura stuffed the last of her stuff into her small plastic, Hello Kitty bag, she had asked Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling to come with her to the beach, and they accepted.  
  
Sakura groaned when she saw Kero trying to stuff himself into the bag ''Kero, for the last time, you CAN'T GO !'' Kero flew away from the bag and in front of Sakura's face making a hurt face.  
  
''But Sakura, you promised me we would go to the beach one day !'' Sakura smiled at kero and patted him on his head ''Exactly, ONE day, I didn't say today so stop trying to sneak yourself into my bag, k ?''  
  
Kero sighed ''Ok Sakura, but...um...you have to bring me a treat from the beach, ok ?!'' Sakura laughed, giving him a playful noogie (A/N: you know, that thing were you like rub someones head with your fist...um ok you get da idea ^_^;) and smiled at him ''Ok, ok Kero whatever you say''  
  
Sakura looked at her wrist watch, It was 9:20 am, she went all O.O ''AAAAAHHH I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH TOMOYO AT HER PLACE ...NOW !!'' Sakura gave Kero a quick kiss on his forehead and ran out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Touya and Fujitaka were eating breakfast, Sakura stood next to the table ''Ohayo Onii-chan, Otou-san'' Sakura grabbed her plate and quickly ate everything ''Thanks that was good !'' She quickly ran out the door while saying ''IM GOING NOW !''  
  
Touya and Fujitaka just stared at her in awe ''O-ohayo Sakura-chan/Kaijuu'' even if she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was already outside but she stopped running and strapped on her new rollorblades (A/N: ya, ya she still uses them if she's late, which is always) then she kept on her way to Tomoyo's house (more like mansion).  
  
When she finally arrived they quickly opened the gates for her, Sakura walked into the garden which lead to the main door but she didn't have to keep on going because Tomoyo was already running towards her ''Sakura !!'' Sakura smiled at Tomoyo coming her way ''Hey Tomoyo, sorry about being late''  
  
Tomoyo smiled ''Oh don't worry about it'' Tomoyo looked over Sakura's shoulder, outside the gate ''Oh look, there's our ride, let's go !''  
  
Sakura stared at Tomoyo ''But where's your bag ?'' Sakura looked at her empty hands. Tomoyo only smiled ''Don't worry its already in the car.'' Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the black Jaguar. (A/N: I made Tomoyo have a Jaguar car ! :op)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were already in the car, on their way towards the beach where they will meet Syaoran and Meiling. Tomoyo looked at Sakura's clothes and smiled ''Nice outfit !''  
Sakura was wearing dark jean shorts, blue Roxy platform sandals , and a white halter top with pink strawberry imprinted on the middle and on top of the strawberry it said ''Sweet'' in red glittery words.  
  
Sakura smiled ''Arigatou, I like your outfit too !'' Tomoyo was also wearing Roxy platforms except they were white, short cream-colored Mudd jeans (A/N: Mudd is a brand of pants, very stylish ^_^;), and a plain blue tank top.  
  
Tomoyo also smiled ''Arigatou, and Sakura I know you will like the bikini I made you !'' Sakura stared at her ''B-b-bikini ?! TOMOYO I CAN'T WEAR A BIKINI IN PUBLIC !!''  
  
Tomoyo giggled ''Ohohoho, of course you can Sakura, you have a great body, I've seen you in a bikini before at my pool, you have curves like an ice burg (A/N: I got that from the song of Nelly *cacklez*), and it will make Li Syaoran totally MELT !'' Sakura blushed from head to toe ''TOMOYO !!''. Suddenly Tomoyo and Sakura's favorite song started playing, it was Sum41 ''Fatlip'' Sakura screamed ''TOMOYO ITS OUR SOOOONG !!!'' Tomoyo and Sakura started singing to it while dancing like crazy all the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally arrived at the best beach in Tomoeda, Japan. It had the most white sand, and crystal blue water.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the car with their bags, Sakura just stared at the beach in total awe while Tomoyo told her bodyguard when to pick them up.  
  
The car screeched away and Tomoyo smiled while walking over to Sakura's side ''Its lovely, isn't it Sakura ?'' Sakura just nodded still amazed.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand leading her on to the white sand while looking for Meiling and Syaoran and finally after ten minutes she spotted them sitting on a towel with an umbrella covering over them, giving them some shade.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled and started running towards them both of them yelling ''MEILINH, SYAORAN !!!''  
  
Meiling turned around and smiled widely ''SAKURA, TOMOYO HEY !!'' Meiling stood up and gave them both a big hug. Syaoran just glared over at them with his usual frown ''Where have you guys been ?! we've been waiting here for over an hour, I bet Sakura just arrived late at Tomoyo's place !''   
  
Sakura glared at him coldly ''Syaoran give it a rest, ok ?! Im not perfect !'' Meiling and Tomoyo just smiled at them, sweat dropping. Then Tomoyo gasped ''Sakura let's go get you changed ! We'll be right back Syaoran, Meiling is coming with us to change !''  
  
Syaoran just sighed ''Ya, ya ok'' Tomoyo pushed Sakura and Meiling over to the girl's bathroom then Tomoyo started rumaging through her bag finally pulling out a two piece bikini ''AHA There it is ! Here you go Sakura, now go change !''  
  
Syaoran sighed impatiently as he waited for the girls to return ''Damn it c'mon hurry up !'' Just then he heard them calling him, he raised his head up and gasped softly at what he saw.  
  
Sakura was blushing madly as she walked towards him, She was wearing very skimpy, small blue two- piece bikini, The top part was tied around her neck and her back, and the bottom part was tied in knot at the sides, her long auburn hair slightly flowing to the winds rythem (S/N: ITS NOT CORNY !)  
  
Tomoyo Smiled at Sakura, she was wearing a violet one piece (but nice) which had a nice pattern of Roxy symbols all over it.  
  
Meiling also smiled at Sakura, she was wearing a red two piece except that the top part is longer then Sakura's.  
  
Syaoran kept blushing like crazy, only at Sakura. Syaoran started to get worried 'What is this feeling that I have, I just look at her...but I've had this feeling for the last couple of weeks...It all started when she helped me with my wound, I got hurt while protecting her from the Shadow card...'(A/N: This happened in the manga Vol. 2)  
  
Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were all still walking towards Syaoran when Sakura, being the girl she is, tripped over a sorta big- shell, falling on her face, bringing Meiling and Tomoyo with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~ : AAAAHHH !! CLIFF-HANGER !!!! DAMMIT !....well not really a cliff-hanger.  
  
Kerika: Oy...well I guess the story will finish in chapter two !  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Yup guess so, well please Review ! Ho-na-na !  



	2. Night

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, there I typed it ! o.o;  
  
~Beach Night- Chapter 2~  
  
Sakura picked herself up and quickly helped up Meiling and Tomoyo ''Hoe..are you guys ok ?'' Meling smiled weakly ''Yup were fine, nothing less from you, ne Sakura ?''  
  
Sakura blushed in return ''Exactly..'' Sakura and everyone else kept walking towards a smirking Syaoran. He looked up at Sakura and laughed '' Well, that was graceful, Miss Sexy !'' Sakura's eyes widened, Syaoran clamped a hand over his mouth, and Tomoyo and Meiling were already rolling on the sand, laughing.  
  
Syaoran blushed while looking down ''G-gomen ne'' Sakura said nothing but just stare at him. Sakura quickly sat down in front of him and raising his head by his chin ''No, that's ok..I don't usually get comments so..I guess I should say Arigatou'' Syaoran moved his gaze from looking down at the sand, to look into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
Sakura was also gazing into his amber eyes, not knowing what to say, so she just gave him one of her #1 smiles. Syaoran, who was already slightly blushing by her touch, blushed even more as his heart pace kept getting faster and louder, he sweared if she got any closer, anyone could hear his heart beat then he would explode...just because of that one smile..he melted.  
  
Syaoran started to get worried 'What's...happening to me, this feeling I've been having...suddenly got so much stronger...just by looking at her..beautiful face..I have got to get away from her, I can't stand the way she makes me feel..If I don't go NOW, I will just do something I now I'll regret !'  
  
Syaoran quickly got up ''Meiling ! Come on...um...lets go play volleyball !'' Syaoran grabbed the ball and Meiling, taking off to a direction.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at them go, Sakura blushed while looking to her side 'I..I can't have feelings for him...he's my...well he WAS my rival..but still' Tomoyo smiled at Sakura ''A penny for your thoughts ?'' Sakura moved her gaze to Tomoyo ''Oh..no it's nothing !..let's go into the water !''  
  
Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran to the water, diving in while laughing all the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Meiling gasped for air as they finally stopped running, Meiling glared at him ''What is your DEAL LI-KUN ?!'' Syaoran looked at Meiling and sighed ''It's Sakura...im feeling it again...I just can't help it !''  
  
Meiling smiled ''Syaoran...d-'' She was cut off by Syaoran grabbing her again and running back to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura laughed harder as she was splashed by Tomoyo ''Hey ! Tomoyo no fair !'' Tomoyo laughed as she kept on splashing her. Sakura dived under the water and swam to shore but on her way she bumped into a pair of legs, she let out a painful, gurgully yell and popped herself onto the surface of the water.  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes open and gasped ''Oh Syaoran, Gomen nasai !'' she bowed and looked up to see he wasn't there, Sakura scratched her head ''H-hoe ?''  
  
Tomoyo swam over to Sakura ''Sakura, Daijobu ?'' Sakura kept on looking straight ''Y-yea..I'm fine... just...confused''  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran panted as he ran all the way from the water to where Meiling was tanning, Meiling growled ''Syaoran, you have to stop avoiding her !''   
  
Syaoran took a deep breath ''B-but I can't just stay there...I look at her and poof ! Im gone !'' Meling got up from her towel ''Syaoran Im gunna go with you''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura smiled, putting on her yellow-glass-tainted sunglasses on, Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting on their beach-chairs ''Hey Tomoyo how about-'' Sakura was cut off by seeing Syaoran and Meiling walk up to them.  
  
Meiling smiled ''Sakura, there's something Li-kun has to tell you !'' Sakura moved her gaze over to the shaking and blushing Syaoran, slightly pulling down her sunglasses ''Yes ?''  
  
Syaoran started to get nervous and blurted out ''I...I... Me and Meiling are gunna build a sand castle..''  
Meiling stared at Syaoran ''We are ?'' Syaoran looked at Meiling pleadingly ''YES...we are''  
  
Sakura smiled at them ''Sugoi !! Can I come ?'' Syaoran looked down at the sand and shuffled his feet a little ''Well...um you can't, it's um...a cousin thing, you know''  
  
Sakura frowned a little as they took off speeding ''Oh..ok'' Tomoyo smiled fakely ''Lets go get an ice cream, k ?''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on a bench next to a palm tree. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who looked like was deep in thought ''Your ice cream's melting...''  
  
Sakura suddenly snapped and shot her head up, looking at Tomoyo ''WHY IS SYAORAN AVOIDING ME ?!''  
  
Sakura calmed down a bit ''I mean...did I do something wrong ? Did I say something ?'' Tomoyo looked ather meaningfully and sighed ''Sakura...im sure he has a lot on his mind and...I know why he has been avoiding you''  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo ''Really ?! Why ?'' Tomoyo sighed again ''Well...im sure Syaoran wouldn't want me to say it...so im sorry...''  
  
Sakura smiled a bit ''It's ok...don't worry about it...Hey lets go see how Meiling and Syaoran's sand castle is going !''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling was piling up some sand and looked at Syaoran sitting across her ''Doushite (why?) ?'' Syaoran looked at her ''I told you...''  
  
Meiling frowned ''Oh Syaoran...tell her soon..its the best thing to do'' Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to them holding their ice-cream cones.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled ''Nice castle ^_^ !'' Meiling smiled while Syaoran just piled up some sand onto his palm.  
  
Tomoyo look to her wrist watch ''It's 5:40 pm ...their gunna pick us up anytime now'' Sakura nodded.  
  
And right on cue, a car honked, Tomoyo looked behind her, waved then looked to Sakura ''C'mon, it's time to go !'' Sakura looked to Meiling and Syaoran, waving and they waved back.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the car and got in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a silent ride, they dropped Sakura off at her house ''Ja-ne Tomoyo !'' Tomoyo smiled ''Ja-ne Sakura !''  
  
Sakura walked up to the door, unlocked it and walked in, locking the door behind her ''Tadaima !! (I'm back)''  
  
She heard no response so she walked up to her room aand opened door to see Kero playing video games, Sakura smiled ''Konnichiwa Kero-chan !''  
  
Kero just nodded and said ''Okaeri..(Welcome back in casual mode).  
  
Sakura looked at Kero ''Where's everybody ?'' Kero turned off his game and turned to Sakura ''Well, what I heard them say was that their going to the movies''  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled out a brown paper bag from her plastic bag and placed it in front of Kero ''There's your ''Treat'' ''  
  
Kero smiled widely, taking out a cheese cake from the bag and he went all 'Hanyaaan' ''Arigato Sakura !''  
  
Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek ''I'll be taking a shower, Kero-chan''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked back out into her room and looked at Kero who was sitting on her bed dtill eating that huge cheese cake ''Ahem...Kero-chan...How do I look ?''  
  
Sakura was wearing jean-capris that are hip-huggers, the same blue Roxy platform sandals and a strechy, white, sleeveless shirt that hugged her body and it says in black glittery words ''Punk Princess''. (I have that shirt in real life ^_^)   
  
Kero looked up a her and smiled ''Very stylish, ''Punk princess'' ''  
  
Sakura smiled ''Really you think so ? Well good 'cause im going back to the beach again''  
  
Kero stared at her ''Why ? You were just there..'' Sakura smiled ''Because I need to think, and the moon looks beautiful at night...''  
  
Kero sighed ''Ok, but come back soon !'' Sakura smile and grabbed her very small, cute ,little black purse. Sakura sighed ''Ittekimasu (I'll be back)'' She turned back to afce Kero but he wasn't there, Sakura shrugged ''He must me drinking out of the toilet again''. (Im sorry I just had to put that there ^_^;)  
  
Little that Sakura knew, Kero sneeked inside her purse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran sighed as he came out of the shower and into his room, dressed in khakis, blue sneakers, and a long-sleeved, loose, black shirt. (Can you imagine Syaoran in those clothes ? *droolz* *_*)   
  
  
Meiling was on his bed, in her red, sleeveless shirt and her long, loose red pants, (also know as 'Pajamas' o.o;) looking at her Teen magazine ''Your probably gunna go back to the beach, ne ?''  
  
Syaoran smiled ''Ya, how'd you know ?'' Meiling lowered down her magazine to look at Syaoran ''I just did, maybe its because we know each other so well..''  
  
Syaoran smiled once again ''Well, Ittekimasu''  
  
Meiling sighed ''Itterasshai...(Take care)''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, the aroma of the whole beach filling her senses. Sakura was sitting on her white towel, looking at the small waves.  
  
Sakura sighed 'I finally realized it...Im hopelessly in love with Li Syaoran...and there's nothing I can do about it...but I Don't want to do anything about it, either...there's no way he'll love me back...'  
  
Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing in front of her ''Hi...Syaoran..''  
  
Syaoran smiled and sat down in front of her, and looked at her shirt ''Hey Punk Princess, watcha doing here ?''  
  
Sakura smiled ''I was gunna ask you the same thing...well im just here to think..'' Syaoran laughed ''Don't think so much, it's not good for you''  
  
Sakura gently pushed Syaoran on his back, and got on top of him ''Syaoran..I have to tell you something...'' she gently traced her finger along his cheek and chin.  
  
Syaoran was way beyond shocked at that moment...He didn't expect that his sweet, innocent Sakura would do this to him. ''I-I..Have to ..tell you something too..''  
  
Syaoran slid his arms around her waist...they both said at the same time ''Aishiteru..(I love you)''  
  
Sakura slid her arms around his neck and their lips were inches apart..  
  
Closer....  
  
And..closer...  
  
Until...  
  
''HEY !!! KID GET AWAY FROM SAKURA !!''  
  
Syaoran quickly sitted up..''STUFFED ANIMAL ?!''  
  
Sakura glared at Kero ''I thought you were drinking from the toilet again !''  
  
Syaoran held back a laugh ''T-t-toilet ?!''  
  
Kero blushed furiously ''Ya...ya laugh it up, kid''  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were passionately making out on the sand, while Kero just yelled at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: How cute...^^ I loved it  
  
Kerika: I actually liked it too ;...OMG I actually do... :o3  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Well I hope you liked it too...Please Review, Ho-na-na !  
  



End file.
